


The Allure of Ebony

by PorcelainLove



Series: The Problem with Ebony [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caught!...kind of, Coffee Addiction, Ebony - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Sneaky!Ignis, caring!Gladio, light touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: Gladio catches Ignis cheating and deals with it accordingly.





	The Allure of Ebony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauronix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/gifts).



Glancing at the backseat through the rearview mirror, he could see Gladio deep into a new novel. He would occasionally stop reading to say something to Noctis, or to flick Prompto with his finger until the younger man sat back down in his seat. The wind blew through his dark hair, and it was that, coupled with the rakish look thrown his way when Gladio caught him looking, that kept a perpetual ember of heat simmering in Ignis’s lower regions.

Only Gladio knew about Ignis’s problem, and from the looks of it, he had kept it to himself. That was the kind of man he was. Loyal, caring, with a hidden sweetness that he sometimes let come out when he thought no one was paying attention.

Ignis was running on vapors. When he wasn’t driving, he would occasionally steal a kiss from his muscle-bound companion—though would it be deemed stealing if it was given willingly?—and he found he could last a little longer. Gladio stoked the fire of his engine, so to speak. Even so, Ignis was approaching the wall. He was trying his best, but going from drinking liters of Ebony in a day to nothing was akin to torture. And going cold turkey also had unfortunate consequences: he got sneaky. Really sneaky.

Ignis stretched his neck, cracking one side and then the other. He pressed the fingers of the hand that wasn’t on the wheel to his temple, trying to massage away the ache. His remaining hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, bruisingly, as he squeezed out his frustration on the inanimate object. He wasn’t in an extreme amount of pain, but he wanted to stop at a Coernix Station, and being subtle was the only way to do it without suspicion.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gladio staring at him in the mirror. He looked concerned now, and actually put his book down to sit forward.

“Pipe down, pipsqueak,” Gladio grumbled at Prompto, shoving him back into his seat for the umpteenth time. 

There was a squawk of surprise. Prompto had been in deep discussion with Noctis and hadn’t noticed the invader until it was too late. He lost his balance and fell back, clumsily grabbing for the headrest so he didn’t brain himself on the dashboard.

“Gladio, what the heck?” he whined. Ignis could hear a snort from behind his seat as Noctis tried to cover up his amusement at Prompto’s near-death experience.

“Shut it. Can you not sit properly? If you keep doing acrobatics in the car, Noct is going to need a new Crownsguard after the next tunnel.” 

There was an angry grumble from the front seat as Prompto squished down as much as he could, simultaneously huffing and trying to avoid Gladio’s reach. There were a few more minutes of silence, and Ignis let them linger before trying again.

He pressed his fingers into the side of his neck, groaning just slightly louder to ensure he could be heard over the roar of the engine and the gravel under the wheels. “Prompto, if you could be so kind as to stop bouncing your leg. It is rather distracting.” 

Still in a huff, Prompto took that as his cue to bounce a little more forcefully. Ignis could have easily ignored it, but at this point he was looking for any excuse to get what he wanted: a break at a rest stop.

Noctis chose this moment to egg on his friend, leaving Ignis to thank the Six for their intervention. “Prom, if you’ve got so much energy, just find something to do.”

“There’s nothing TO do. I’m bored! Ignis won’t let me touch the radio and Gladio acts like a prison guard whenever I try to talk to you!”

“Excuse me? Since when is caring about your safety something I shouldn’t be doing?” Gladio demanded.

Prompto ignored that statement by looking pointedly at Noctis.

“Seriously, man, I’m dying here. Could we at least take a pit stop? I need to run around or take pictures or play with some chocobos or something! I can’t stay cooped up in this car all day without going crazy!”

“You’ve literally been whining for longer than we’ve been driving,” Noctis said.

“Argh, not you, too! Noct, we’re supposed to be buddies!”

“Astrals take you. FINE.” There was a snap from the back, bordering on a shout, from Gladio. “Ignis, would you please pull over at the next rest area? I need a break from this one.” There was a heated stare at the headrest in front of him. “And I really need to take a leak.”

Ignis faked a sigh of exasperation while secretly grinning from ear to ear. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and saw a sign in the distance. “It looks like we’re close to a Coernix Station. Let’s stop there for a short while.” 

There was a grunt from Gladio and a cheery “Okay!” from Prompto. Noctis was refreshingly silent.

When they arrived at the rest area, Ignis pulled into a spot near the store. He had had to manually lock all the doors to prevent Prompto from trying to run out before the car was even in park, but the second the locks were off, the young gunslinger had dashed off. Noctis pulled himself out of the car a little slower and stretched his arms before jogging off in the same direction. There were sounds of loud laughter soon after.

“Looks like we might be sticking around for longer than we thought.” Gladio had come up behind Ignis, pulling him out of the car and to his feet. He looked a little uncomfortable, and Ignis realized that the backseat was likely not the best place for Gladio. His longer legs meant that he was always cramped, especially during their day-long journeys in the car.

“Gladio, I need to pick up some supplies for dinner and restock our curatives. Why don’t you rent the caravan so you can take a shower and nap before we begin our journey anew?”

“I should be the one suggesting you do that,” came the reply. “I saw you rubbing your head earlier. Are you doing okay?”

“I will be. I’ll join you in the caravan once I’ve finished shopping. I’ll let the others know where we are. Now, off with you.” 

And Ignis turned around and headed into the store, pausing just inside the entrance to text Noctis. He could feel Gladio’s heated gaze follow him as he left, but when Ignis glanced over his shoulder, the Shield was wandering toward the caravan.

Picking up a basket, Ignis browsed the cures and antidote section for a spell, comparing prices and checking brands, before moving to the food. He grabbed a few vegetables and a shrink-wrapped steak before stealthily looking behind him to verify that Gladio was indeed far away. Ignis wandered over to the drinks aisle and casually added two cans of Ebony to his basket, hiding them under some leafy greens. When he paid and the items were packed into a neat little bag, the shopkeeper said nothing about the two cans that were quickly spirited away into inner jacket pockets. 

Ignis was just on his way to the car to put away his purchases when Gladio emerged from the caravan and motioned for him to come over. Ignis could feel his shame press into his ribs, but he tossed that feeling into the trunk of the Regalia with the bag before heading over.

Gladio had evidently finished his shower. His skin was tinged a light pink and he had lost his signature jacket. His head was still damp. Beads of water rolled down his neck and soaked into his tank top. Ignis wanted to run his tongue along that jawline, trace the path that the beads had taken, but he held his ground. Instead, he offered his handkerchief and Gladio took it gingerly before mopping at his brow.

“Sorry I didn’t wait for you. The shower just so damn hard to resist, especially in this heat.” 

“Wait for—?” Oh. OH. He cleared his throat. “Quite alright, Gladio. I don’t fault your logic.” He brushed past and headed into the caravan. He could hear Gladio follow behind him, loud footsteps. Gladio was always loud. 

Ignis kicked his shoes off inside the door and waited to see if Gladio would follow suit or go back outside. No such luck – the boots came off.

“I’m just going to use the facilities. Feel free to rest your eyes in the meantime.” 

Gladio grunted in acknowledgment before thumping down onto the closest bed. Instead of closing his eyes, though, he withdrew yet another novel from under the pillow. Gladio certainly was an avid reader.

As he closed the door behind him, Ignis removed his jacket and hung it up on the back of the door. There was a small noise as one of the cans smacked into the wood, but Ignis banged around the bathroom for a second or two more to make it seem natural. 

The room was still steamy from Gladio’s shower and there was a strong woody scent all around. Gladio must have brought his own soap, because if he closed his eyes and let his mind wander, that smell put Gladio directly in the room with Ignis. Green eyes opened. No. Gladio would not be happy with this.

Running the tap to hide the sound of the can opening — just in case Gladio had some amazing listening skills he had yet to display — Ignis popped one can of Ebony open. For a second he just let himself inhale. The deep, earthy odor invaded his nostrils and Ignis suddenly felt parched. He took a small sip, stifling the portion of his mind that was furious with him for going back on his word. He didn’t know when he would have another chance to buy his favourite drink unnoticed, so he took his time and savored every drop.

“Hey, Iggy!” There was a banging on the door. “Whatcha doin’ in there? You got the shits or somethin’?”

Mortified, Ignis’s eyes flashed open. He didn’t know how long he had been in the bathroom, but it must have been a while if Gladio was making assumptions about his bowel health. He didn’t answer.

“Ignis? Iggy?” There was a touch of concern in the voice from the bedroom.

Bloody hell.

“Hey!” The banging intensified. “Ignis, you either answer me right the hell now or I’m coming in!”

Ignis figured some part of him wanted to be punished because he didn’t say a word. He didn’t even move. So when Gladio burst in, he saw it all — Ignis leaning against the counter, black can in hand, tap still running. Gladio took a deep breath and extended his hand to turn the water off. The silence was deafening and Gladio still hadn’t said anything about Ignis’s transgression.

Instead, Gladio rubbed at the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration. He took the nearly empty can from Ignis’s limp hand and drained the last few drops before tossing it in the bin beside the sink.

“You know, Iggy,” he began as he pulled the other man up and led him outside to the bedroom, “I was wondering how cold turkey was going to work. I’m not even mad. How can I be? It’s not like I’m your dad. But it would be nice if something other than your addiction brought us together once in a while.” There was a note of humor in his deep baritone, but Ignis thought he could detect some sadness as well.

Ignis sat down on the edge of the bed while Gladio remained standing. He managed to pull himself together long enough to smile wryly, as if getting caught was his intention all along. He had to keep Gladio away from the bathroom, keep him from finding his other can of Ebony.

“Apologies, Gladio. I do not understand why this is so hard. Once I set my mind to something, I am usually very good at accomplishing my goal.”

“Yeah, well, everyone has their weaknesses.”

“I usually do not. Other than Ebony, I can think of only one, and it is standing right in front of me.” He looked up coyly through his lashes, eyes beckoning the taller man to come down to his level. And with a smirk, Gladio did. He fell to his knees on the bed, legs straddling Ignis, trapping the bespectacled man between a rock and a hard place. A literal hard place.

“I’ve been watching that mouth of yours all day. You know you lick your lips a lot when your neck hurts?” Arms lowered to either side of Ignis’s head and a powerful hand massaged his neck, just above his collarbone. Ignis almost moaned in contentment. He raised his head a few inches and slowly, deliberately brushed his top lip with his tongue. A devilish smirk lit his face as the man above groaned in disbelief.

“Seriously, Iggy, you trying to kill me?” And lips descended on his with such force that it took his breath away. Gladio had neglected to shave in the shower, and his stubble scratched Ignis’s chin roughly. Ignis fought fire with fire and dug his hands into chestnut hair, pulling down with a strength that drew pleasure from pain.

Gladio rocked his hips against Ignis’s, grinding down on the man underneath him. His hot hardness dug into him, and Ignis licked his lips. It was only when Ignis felt his own body begin to take notice and fought to regain control.

“Gladio, the others.”

“Mm hmm.” The lips on his moved to the collarbone that Gladio had been massaging. Teeth were added to the mix and Ignis felt a sudden shock of arousal flood his loins.

“Gladio, we can’t let Prompto and Noctis find us like this.”

“Why, you embarrassed?” came the quick reply.

“Hardly. But this is not exactly the type of situation I want them to witness without forehand knowledge. Or even with that knowledge.”

Gladio ignored that comment and Ignis felt a hand slip down his chest, moving towards the buttons on his shirt.

“Gladiolus!” Ignis’s eyes flicked towards the bathroom door. “Please. Not now, not… here.”

The bigger man rolled off and Ignis mourned the loss of his heat immediately. Gladio was panting, cheeks flushed pink and lips swollen. 

“You know,” he began, turning his head to look away, “you keep staring at the bathroom door.”

And with that Gladio got up and strode into the bathroom. It took only a second to find Ignis’s jacket, and even less time to find the secret that Ignis had once again been trying to hide.

“Another can, Iggy? Really? And this one is a cockblocker too.” He scowled at the offending item.

Ignis jumped up from the bed and reached for the can. “Please, Gladio, let me have this one. Just one more sip and I’ll be right as rain.”

“Honestly?”

Ignis sighed, the adult in him NOT addicted to coffee taking over. “No, don’t listen to me. Keep it away from me.”

“Can do, Iggy.” And with that Gladio spun and tossed the can of Ebony out the window.

There was a muted cry as, arm extended to try and catch the can, Ignis crashed directly into Gladio’s body. And then, things took a turn for the worse — for Ignis, anyway — when Gladio used his bulk to topple the both of them onto the bed. He was a surprisingly gentle, yet immovable object. It really was no use, fighting against the colossus that was Gladiolus Amicitia, but Ignis gave it his best shot anyway.

Ignis played a little dirty, bringing his legs up and pushing against the chest above him with his knees.

It didn’t work. 

He twisted his hands as best he could and pinched the arms that restrained him.

It didn’t work.

Finally, he tried what he knew to be Gladio’s one weakness. He extended his legs down and out, thighs locking around Gladio’s hips, and pulled. The bigger man came down with nary a sound, allowing his lips to meet Ignis’s own in a ferocious battle of wills and teeth and tongues.

But it still didn’t work.

It was only after Ignis lay back on the bed, exhausted from trying to escape, that Gladio’s vice grip let go. Carefully, Gladio rubbed Ignis’s wrists, worried he might have gone too far. He opened his mouth, about to speak, when there was a noise outside.

“Hey, guys, we’re back! Sorry about the wait!” Prompto called through the doorway at the same time Noctis pushed his way inside. “I got some great pics, if you’re interested. By the way,” he brought something out, “I found this outside. Isn’t this your brand, Ignis?”

“Also,” came Noct’s slightly less bored than usual tone, “what are you two doing?”

Gladio and Ignis looked at each other sheepishly before sitting up on the bed.

“Well, you see, it’s like this…”

**Author's Note:**

> So Sauronix attempted to give me a light, fluffy prompt to fill and this is what came of it. Completely out of left field. My mind goes weird places.
> 
> Hope you all find it at least slightly enjoyable! Drop me a line if you have a comment or critique, or if you have any ideas for addicted!Ignis I can attempt not to ruin.


End file.
